


Beam for Me

by Oziscold



Series: Smile For Me Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Closeted Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, english major, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziscold/pseuds/Oziscold
Summary: Read Smile for Me First.Karl Jacobs has a secret boyfriend that no one knows about, not even his Best Friend George Nofound.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Smile For Me Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Beam for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Smile For Me Chapter 4 before reading this.

Narrator POV-

While Karl had told George that he was going to see his brothers Jimmy, Chris and Chandler, he wasn’t. He was actually going to see his boyfriend. And while no one knew about this relationship, they were happy to keep it a secret, for now at least. While Karl was out and proud and loving it. His Boyfriend, on the other hand, was to everyone else, the straightest straight you ever did see. Karl on his way to his boyfriend’s dorm room thought about the way they met.

_Karl was sitting quietly reading his book, waiting for the Modern Writings Class when he heard some footsteps walking towards him, Karl looked up to see who it was, and he thought he might die at the beautiful sight of this person. His usually straight hair now wisped everywhere from his run across the campus to the class, a white bandana keeping it out of his eyes, a white t-shirt with a red, orange and yellow flame design, black jeans and white and black chequered shoes. Karl realised that he was staring, so he turned his blushed face back to his book, not really reading and watching the boy out of the corner of his eyes, as the black-haired boy sat down next to him._

_“Hey, I forgot my pen. Could I borrow one of yours?” The boy asked._

_“Yeah, sure black, blue or red?” Karl asked back, trying to stay calm at the sound of the boy’s silky-smooth voice._

_“Black, please.” He replied. Karl passed him the pen and muttered a quick “Thank you.”_

_“I’m Sapnap, by the way.” The boy, now known as Sapnap to Karl, said._

_“I’m Karl, Karl Jacobs, nice to meet you Sapnap,” Karl replied._

_“What are you reading?” Sapnap inquired curiously._

_“The Odyssey by Homer, we were supposed to read it for the Classics class I’m in,” Karl replied._

_“Oh, that’s so cool, I’ve always enjoyed the Classics but this one completely slipped my mind, do you mind if I borrow it once you’re done?” Sapnap said happily._

_“Yeah, sure, I completely understand your love for classics, I love them a lot too, what did you think of Pride and Prejudice?” Karl asked, glad that the two were warming up to each other._

_The two continued to talk about their favourite classics and authors until the class started. They didn’t stop the conversation, just lowering their volume and whispering to each other, the conversation shifted to their lives before college and during college._

_Karl could tell that they had a growing connection, they had a lot in common they both worked at the coffee shops on campus, there were two and it was just a coincidence, they didn’t work together at the same one. They both were English majors just in quite a few different classes, they both liked KFC and they had both come too Queston on the intent of becoming a writer. He learnt that Sapnap played on the football team and enjoyed it, and the reason that Karl didn’t notice him that much earlier is because Karl didn’t like football, and Sapnap kept to himself and a few close friends, rarely ever breaking that small bubble._

_Karl had been out before college and was open about it with everyone. Everyone on campus knew Karl as the Biromantic Ace kid, and while Karl didn’t like being known for his sexuality, he knew that it probably wouldn’t change over the years he would spend at Queston._

_And while Sapnap, knew who Karl Jacobs was because of his openness towards his sexuality, he didn’t know someone this cute would be someone like him. Sapnap was a ‘closeted homosexual’ as he described himself. Sapnap didn’t really want people to know about his attraction to men, he wanted to keep it to himself until maybe he finally felt comfortable to tell someone if he knew that they would date. Sapnap wasn’t even out to Dream, which could cause some problems, while they had been best friends for years and they were essentially brothers, he didn’t know how Dream felt about LGBTQ people._

_The class ended, Karl was about to walk to the lunchroom, when Sapnap asked._

_  
“Hey, do you wanna get lunch together?” He asked shyly._

_“Yeah, sure,” Karl replied blushing. Sapnap noticed the blush and blushed as well._

_They both walked to the coffee shop that Sapnap worked at and got lunch, Sapnap got a Black coffee, with a cheese and ham toastie, while Karl got a white hot chocolate with a cream cheese bagel with lettuce. Sapnap got them a cheesecake to share between the two of them._

_They talked for a while until they had finished their meal, they were about to go their separate ways when Karl asked,_

_“Hey, I’ve got a bookshelf full of classics in my dorm room, did you wanna come have a look?_

_“Yeah, sure,” Sapnap answered. They both had a free period after lunch which was the last period of the day, so they had plenty of time to spend together, looking at Karl’s classics collection._

_When they arrived at Karl’s room, Karl shut the door and toured Sapnap around the room, all of the dorm rooms had the exact same floorplan just with different ways that people decorated them, rather than having a TV, Karl’s dorm living room had a retro jukebox that could Bluetooth to his phone. In Karl’s room, Sapnap could tell that Karl obviously liked cartoons as he had many posters and tapestries dedicated to shows like Kids Next Door, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, and the biggest one of all dedicated to the small series, Over the Garden Wall, also one of Sapnap’s all-time favourite cartoons, after SpongeBob SquarePants, of course. Sapnap knew at that moment, that this boy was amazing in so many ways. He looked over to Karl who was standing against a plain wall, he pushed his hands against the wall to lean over Karl’s adorable face, he studied his face like it was the only thing on Earth, he could possibly look at. His slightly curly dark brown hair with that cute fringe, the deep blue eyes that just looked into his soul, the small light freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. He looked down to see Karl where his signature colour-block hoodie that had a swirl in the middle. He looked to Karl’s lips and was about to speak when Karl said,_

_“Can I kiss you?” Karl’s eyes darting between Sapnap’s eyes and then lips._

_Sapnap answered by pulling Karl into one of the best kisses Karl had ever had in his life. They continued to make out until Sapnap couldn’t keep holding his breath in and pulled apart and asked._

_“Karl Jacobs, will you be my boyfriend? Hoping that Karl would say “Yes”, despite them only meeting each other today, Sapnap knew that he had to take the chance._

_“Yes, Sapnap, I will be your boyfriend.”_

_“Call me Nick.” He had said to Karl before the memory of that beautiful day, faded out to the present one._

It had been 6 months that day, where Karl was brought back to the outside of Sapnap’s dorm, to celebrate their 6-month anniversary.

Karl knocked lightly on the door, to where the door revealed a Sapnap in his pyjama’s that Karl knew all too well, a red and yellow pair of plaid pyjama pants and Sapnap bare chest, that Karl adored cuddling against so much, with his football abs and muscular biceps.

“Hi, Babe,” Sapnap said flirtatiously, as he pulled the man into his dorm bedroom, where they cuddled against each other for hours, surrounded by romantic candles, rose petals and the best of all, an Over the Garden Wall episode marathon.

“God, I love you so much.” They thought about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I would upload this later but I felt in the mood to do so. Please enjoy, also comment, kudos and subscribe to the series, I want to do more Smile for Me one-shots, like Beam for Me. Also, Q&A questions will be answered here as well.


End file.
